Midnight Violets
by Nerinia
Summary: What if Ulrich caught Yumi cheating on him? What if he and Odd started to develop feelings for each other? What if neither thought the feeling was mutual? Why do they both feel like all of this has already happened? YAOI! UxO!  On hold! D:
1. If only you felt the same

)){Ulrich's POV}((

My surroundings blur around me as I take in the scene. I was supposed to meet Yumi here for a date. She, however, is gladly sucking on another guy's tongue. I find I am no longer frozen with shock, for the bouquet of roses I had bought for her have found their way to their still attached faces. They look up at me. I realize that the other guy is William. He smirks, while Yumi stands up, her face full of shock, worry, and I even detect a sliver of anger. I turn around before she has a chance to tell me that this is just a "misunderstanding" or something else along those lines. I run back to Kadic, all the while recalling the events that occurred earlier today: There was a fight in the boys' locker room that got me kicked off the soccer team. Report cards were handed out; I found mine covered in "D"s and "C"s. I fell asleep in class, giving me a 20 inch essay to write, and an excruciatingly long lecture. I got a message from my parents about how disappointed they are in me and that, if I don't pull my act together, there would be some "serious consequences". By that point I was more than a little agitated, and to make matters even worse, Sissi was being even _more _irritating than normal; I blew up at her right when Principal Delmas walked by...that did not end well.

_ But there can always be __**worse**__ days. This was simply just another bad day. __**Definitely **__not the worst of my life._

I open the door to the dorm Odd and I share. Overly loud music pours out instantly, telling me one thing: Odd is dancing again. Well, this cannot be good.

I make my way across the dorm, attempting to proofread the 20 inch science essay that's due tomorrow. I sit down at my desk, only to find a sticky substance – probably coke – strewn all over my essay. This, I decide, is the final straw.

I stand up abruptly, my chair crashing to the yellow-carpeted floor. I turn around with too much force, march over to Odd, and grab him by his t-shirt collar.

That's when it happens.

I look into Odd's eyes:

They are a vibrant aqua, with an impossible swirl of violet.

They are crystal clear; like water.

They have a certain glint; a glint of courage, wonder, and immaturity.

For a moment, we just stand there. My only hope is that he doesn't hear, or even feel, how fast my heart is beating. I realize that he is a little bit taller than me, albeit just by an inch. This weird sensation comes over me.

_ It's almost as if...I want to kiss him? No, that cannot possibly be it. No. Freaking. Way._

Then why do I feel this rush of excitement when he leans slightly inward? Maybe I'm just hallucinating, but his pupils seem to be growing larger; it's not very dark in here, in fact he is even facing the window. He looks almost as if he is waiting for something. He looks...disappointed?

He blinks suddenly, almost as if he's snapping out of some kind of a spell. Rage washes over his features as he yells, "Thanks for that! Thank you for breaking my iPod, only to grab me by my favorite shirt, and stare stare like some creep!"

I act out on my rage. Waving the ruined essay in front of his perfect – _did I just say perfect?_ – face, I reply, "What do you call this? If you weren't so damn immature, my 20 inch – 20 inch! – essay would still be perfectly in tact! You're _always_ doing this! Just when I make some kind of progress in this shit of a life, you decide to ruin it!"

I watch as his expression bounces from rage to shock; shock to rage; rage to shock. Rage wins. He slaps my cheek, grabs his cellphone, and charges out the door.

I fall back onto my bed. _Correction: This __**is**__ officially the worst day of my life._

_

* * *

_

~{Odd's POV}~

"Break! Break! Break-dance! Break! Break! Break-dance! Break! Brea-"

"Slam!" My singing and dancing is interrupted by the falling desk chair.

I look up, only to find an angry Ulrich charging towards me. My iPod finds its way to the floor as Ulrich grabs the collar of my shirt. For a moment he just stands there, breathing heavily, looking at me.

It hits me like a ton of bricks.

His Grasp Of My Shirt is not, in fact, very strong, and I could break away from it at any wanted moment...but, for some strange reason, I do not want to.

His Closeness In Diameter is not uncomfortable; I feel this amazing tingle on every inch of the exposed skin that he's touching.

His Gaze Into My Eyes feels like he is looking into my soul.

I don't understand this...this strange impulse to dive in and kiss my best friend. I even start to lean towards him, but then I think to myself _What if the feeling isn't mutual? I really don't want to embarrass myself, let alone lose my best friend like this. He looks like he wants me to lean in closer, though. Maybe I should just...wait and see?_

I don't know how much time has passed since I thought to wait, but I know that it has been enough. I feel...disappointed? No, that couldn't be it. Yet, I was really hoping that, somehow, in some parallel universe, this strange feeling would be mutual. It makes me angry that I could think such a ludicrous thought. _Could he just have been toying with my emotions? I could never do that to him; I...I care about him too much. But this is all too much, dammit! I'm angry at him for being so careless! I'm angry at myself for having such strange feelings for him! And, to top it all off, he broke my iPod for this shit!_

"Thanks for that!" I exclaim, breaking away from his grasp, no longer feeling the pleasant warmth of his body being pressed up against mine.

_ Please don't think I hate you._

"Thank you for breaking my iPod,"

_ I can have it replaced._

"only to grab me by my favorite shirt,"

_ I can just iron it._

"and stare like some creep!"

_ I do not think you are a creep._

It breaks my heart to see how angry he becomes, "What do you call this? If you weren't so damn immature, my 20 inch – 20 inch! – essay would still be perfectly in tact! You're _always_ doing this! Just when I make some kind of progress in this shit of a life, you decide to ruin it!"

I feel like crawling under a rock and dying. I cannot believe I did that to his paper...why? Why do I always have to be so damn careless? Why have I suddenly fallen in love with my best friend? Why does he probably hate my guts right now? Why can't life be fair!

_ It hurts...it just hurts so badly._

The disappointment and anger in myself returns, and before I can even register what's going on, I slap him, grab my cellphone, and storm out of the dorm. I find a secluded area in the hallway. I lean up against the wall, and slowly, slide down. I don't think about anything for a long amount of time, but I can still feel the warm liquid running down the sides of my cheeks...

**TBC...**

* * *

So that's the first chapter! This is my first fanfic, so please, don't be too harsh! I already have tons of ideas for the rest of the story, but that shouldn't stop you from sending me ideas!

Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Some unrelated random shiz that you need to get off of your chest?

Review!

l

l

l

V


	2. Xana's Attack

)){Ulrich's POV}((

I bring my hand to my face, wiping away the warm liquid falling from my eyes. My cellphone rings; it's Jeremy. Just when I am about to pick it up, I hear this strange noise: The sound of something cracking. I realize that the noise is coming from the ceiling. I look up, only to see a huge crack forming in the middle of it. I get up, trying to decide whether to run to the door, or follow earthquake procedures and duck under my desk. I hear another loud crack, and run to my desk.

I am under my desk when I hear the door open and close. I open my mouth to warn this person that it's not safe to be in here, but the breath gets knocked out of me; the mystery person has run into me, and is now under the desk as well.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I realize that this mystery person is Odd.

_Why do these words of apology make me feel so happy, yet guilty all the same?_

"It's fine. I'm sorry for blaming you."

_It really isn't his fault that my essay is ruined, nor is it his fault that my life is screwed up._

"Blaming me for what?"

I have no idea why I smile, "For my 'shit of a life'."

"Oh, it's fine. It _is_ my fault that your essay is in its current state; you would probably be much better off without me," he sounds both annoyed and sad at the same time.

_No, that's not true. Do you not remember the fact that you saved my life shortly after we met?_

"I should probably go; I'm just taking up too much space..._in your life_," the last three words he whispers, but I can still feel the hurt in them.

He gets up to leave, how he would leave, I have no idea, when I throw my arm out in front of him, "How would you make it out of here alive?" Not the words I really want to say, but they should do for now.

"I don't-"

It takes me a while to realize that we're falling.

_I guess the floor finally gave out._

I see a large chunk of ceiling fall down towards me; then...nothing.

* * *

~{Odd's POV}~

_Break Away_ by the Subdigitals snaps me out of my trance. I pick up my phone and look at the screen; it's Jeremy.

"H-hello?"

_Am I still crying?_

"Odd! It's Jeremy; Xana's attacking! Get to the factory as soon as you can!" He says with great haste.

I hear a loud screeching noise coming from the dorm Ulrich and I share. There's only one possible explanation at the moment: Xana. I immediately stand up, abandoning my cellphone on the floor, and sprint to the dorm.

_Please don't be hurt or dead. Please don't be hurt or dead!_

I have no idea what Xana's attack is, but, by the sounds of it, it sounds like the ceiling's collapsing. I run back into the dorm, and, slamming the door behind me, scan the room for any signs of Ulrich. I, remembering that the ceiling could collapse at any given moment, run to the desk. I slide under it, bumping into the very person I was looking for: Ulrich.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I unconsciously blurt out.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for blaming you."

"Blaming me for what?" As soon as the words slip out of my mouth, I mentally slap myself..

_Why am I suddenly so dumb-minded whenever I'm around Ulrich?_

"For my 'shit of a life'," he slightly laughs.

_Why is he laughing? Is he laughing at me? Why does this irritate me so much? Why does this make me more than a little sad?_

"Oh, it's fine. It _is_ my fault that your essay is in its current state; you would probably be much better off without me," I can hear the pinch of sarcasm and sadness in my voice.

I watch Ulrich flinch; it's almost as if what I'm saying is...hurting him? No, it's probably just my overactive imagination getting the better of my again.

_How did it get to this? This point in which I'm blaming the thing I'm usually most thankful for._

"I should probably go; I'm just taking up too much space _in your life_," yet again, unwanted words slip out of my mouth.

I'm surprised by the fact that Ulrich tries to stop me from basically killing myself; he shoves his arm in front of me and says, "How would you make it out of here alive?"

He lets out a breath of aggravation, like that isn't what he really wanted to say.

"I don't-" but before I have the chance to reply, the floor collapses...

**TBC...**

* * *

Aaaaand, cut! ^_^ Aren't cliffhangers annoying? I didn't originally plan to make this chapter a cliffie, but I couldn't keep writing without make it blunt, or clique. Sorry if this chapter sounds rushed, I have waaaaay too much homework for a _schooler. Heehee! I'm evil! Am I in college? High school? Middle school? Elementary school? Or even Preschool? The world may never know! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! o.O

Oh! I'm sorry for the many typos in the last chapter...I just updated it, so it doesn't have as many. I think it may have something to do with my computer...it does that a lot. UGH! I'M RANTING AGAIN! Sorry 'bout that! ^_~

Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Some unrelated random shiz that you need to get off of your chest?

Review!

l

l

l

V


	3. Return To The Past Now

)){Ulrich's POV}((

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I would assume that I must have dreamed about the whole incident,but something's a little off. There's this very strange, cool puddle of liquid on my bed. I know for sure I did not "wet the bed", but there is too much of this liquid for it to just be sweat. This puzzles me_, _so I shift my body to a better "thinking" position. I grimace in pain, and realize that the "cool puddle" isn't sweat; it's blood.

"O-Odd?" My voice is so hoarse, it sounds as if I had swallowed chalk.

"Over here," he smiles, shining the light from his cellphone in my face. _Why is it so dark? Don't tell me that we got trapped under the collapsed ceiling!_ His smile slowly fades when he sees the bright red blood I am laying in. He crawls a bit closer, his face laced with concern. I find myself drawn to his eyes again, those impossible aqua-violet crystal balls. This feels too much like déjà vu, only this time, _he's_ the one gripping my shirt. His eyes scan my body for any possible damage.

"I called Jeremy," he says, after what feels like forever.

"Oh?" I've run out of words; I can't figure out if it has to do with the amount of blood I've lost, or Odd.

"Yeah. He said that things weren't going to well on Lyoko, and that it would be a while before he could preform a 'return to the past'."

_Oh shit._

Everything gets quiet. Odd removes his grip on my shirt. He slides his hands away: from the right side of my chest, to my right arm, then the floor, all the way back to his lap. He doesn't make it that far, though. Right when his hands make contact with my bare arm, he gasps, and stops. I know why; I can feel it too. It is that same strange warmth and tingle from earlier...almost like a perfectly warm bath with a few packs of pop rocks thrown in. Only this time, I've learned something. This time I have opened up my senses enough to make a realization: _Odd can feel this strange sensation too._

Odd takes his hands off of my arm, but before he can put them back to his lap, I reach out, taking hold of both of them with my own. His eyes widen, and his mouth drops. He, very slowly and cautiously, raises his head up to look at me.

"Ulrich...?"

I am about to answer when there is a vicious rumble and a loud "boom". This apparently scares Odd, for he "jumps" that single inch into my arms. This part feels different compared to last time. Don't get me wrong, I _definitely_ still feel that strange tingling and warmth. It just...feels different. Sort of like two broken pieces of a CD magically glued back together. Without a single scratch.

_It just feels so...**right**._

"Ulrich...?" He repeats, this time his voice barely audible to hear, even from where I am.

"Yeah?"

I can feel sparks fly as he talks in this close of a proximity.

"Do you think that Jeremy and the others will be able to...?"

"I don't know," I gently stroke his cheek with my thumb, "all we can do is hope." I stop stroking his cheek with my thumb; I, still very gently, cup his cheek.

_I can no longer ignore this impulse._

"Do you think that we will die...here?

"I don't know," I lean a little closer to him.

_**I can no longer ignore this impulse...**_

"Do you-" I kiss him, right there, right then. My lips fit so perfectly into his. Like they were made especially for each other. He starts to kiss back, and I feel like I'm watching from a cloud. Like this isn't really happening.

_But it is. It really is..._

"Hnnng..." I almost lose myself when Odd moans into my mouth. I push my tongue against his teeth, begging for entrance.

It's then that I see it. That incredible flash of bright white light, signaling that Aelita has deactivated the tower, signaling that Jeremy has put in the codes for the "return to the past".

_No...not now..._

~{Odd's POV}~

When I see all of that blood Ulrich is laying in, it feels like someone is stabbing knives into my stomach. I crawl over to where he is, thinking that maybe I'm just hallucinating, or maybe he's not even that badly injured. Maybe this is just some kind of a nightmare.

I don't know why I suddenly grab a hold of his shirt. Is it because I'm still angry? _No. _Is it because I'm afraid that the roof will collapse? _No, not really. _Is it because I realized that Ulrich _is_ hurt badly, and that he may not live, while I continue to?_ Err...yeah._

I snap out of those thoughts about death. I cannot jump straight to assumptions like that. There's a very large possibility that Ulrich and I _both_ will make it out of here alive. We just have to wait for Aelita to deactivate the tow-

Oh yeah, that's right. Jeremy won't be able to preform the "return to the past" for a while.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

"_Jeremy! It's me, Odd! Please tell me that Aelita is just about to deactivate the tower!"_

"_Sorry Odd, we're in a bit of a pickle here," he whispers. I then hear a loud "bang" and a mean growl coming from his end of the line. "Gotta go, Od- AHHHHH!" The line goes dead.  
_

_I punch the "end" button on my cellphone. _Is terrible day **really** happening?

_~*~End Of Flashback~*~_

"I called Jeremy," I decide to let Ulrich know that we are practically doomed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said that things weren't going to well on Lyoko, and that it would be a while before he could preform a 'return to the past'."

Things grow uncomfortably quiet. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I take my hands off of his shirt, attempting to slide them back to my lap. But something happens. It's when I slide my hands over his arm. I gasp in ecstasy, as both painful and pleasurable electricity ripples through my body. I immediately feel silly for gasping. I, almost too quickly, remove my hands from his arm. My hands are stopped, though, before they get the chance to make it back to my lap. I hear the heavy breathing, and I'm not too sure whether it's me, or Ulrich.

_I...I don't understand..._

I slowly lift my head. Ulrich is now sitting up. When did that happen?

_Probably when he grabbed your hands, **smart one**._

"Ulrich...?"

"BOOM!"

It scares the living daylights out of me. In fact, it scared me so much, that I close that small sliver of space between Ulrich and I. I feel that strange sensation again. A little like the one I felt when we were fighting. Up close, so close that we could feel each other's breath. That warmth, that electricity, that oblivion to anything else that might have been happening. Only, this time, it's much stronger. I don't really know how to explain it. _Sort of like two broken pieces of a CD magically glued back together. Without a single scratch. Does that even make any sense?_

"Ulrich...?"

"Yeah?"

The sensation magnifies by about 80x when he talks.

"Do you think that Jeremy and the others will be able to...?"

"I don't know," I can feel his thumb on my cheek, but I don't stop it, "all we can do is hope." His thumb stops. _No, don't stop. _He cups my cheek. _Huh...?_

"Do you think that we will die...here?"

He leans closer to me, "I don't know."

"Do you-" I feel his lips on mine, and for a moment, I haven't a clue what to do. I figure that this must be a dream, but it all feels too real. I lose myself in bliss, as I start kissing back.

"Hnnng..." I blush at the fact that I just _moaned_ into Ulrich's mouth. When he pushes his tongue against my teeth, I quickly lose sight of that embarrassment I felt just a moment ago.

I see the bright flash of light that, up until now, we had both been hoping for.

_No...not now..._

**TBC...**

_

* * *

_

Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Ugh, I have had waaaaay too much homework for someone who is just in middle school, dammit! Yes, that's right, I said it! But, seriously, I was so tired that I actually _passed out_ when I got home! That's not normal! Is it?

Well, I'm probably just going to update whenever I can, which will probably be either a night that I'm not exhausted, or the weekend. (But I even have piles of projects to do on weekends! It's like these teachers don't think that you have a life outside of homework! o.O)

Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Some unrelated random shiz that you need to get off of your chest?

Review!

l

l

l

V


	4. Violets and Flashbacks

**)){Ulrich's POV}((**

"...and if you multiply "X" by three-"

"R-R-RINGGG!" Our substitute math teacher jumps at the sound of the dismissal bell, while everybody else simply piles out of the classroom.

_What just happened?_

I subconsciously grab Odd's arm and drag him into the nearest empty classroom. I have no idea what I should say or do next. _Smart, Ulrich. Verrrry smart._ Odd looks like he's about to say something, but a sudden wind from the open window stops him.

"_He would reject you..." _I hear a faint whisper emerge from somewhere. I can't quite put my finger on where. I glance all over the room. For a flash I think that the wind could have voiced it; I quickly think against it.

_No. Huh-uh. I am not crazy enough to think that the wind **spoke** to me._

I turn back to Odd, feeling a jolt of worry as I search his expressionless face. Something isn't right: this isn't like Odd, to be thinking of nothing, or not letting any of his emotion show through. I clench my fists and quietly take a deep breath, readying myself for what I'm about to do.

"Odd," it's not a request, it's a harsh statement.

_I'm doing this for you..._

He flinches slightly at the hardness in my voice, but he still makes no motion to look at me.

"_Nothing_ ever happened before the 'return to the past'. Are we clear?" Yet again, not a question.

_Say 'No'...**please**..._

"Good," his voice matches his blank face. No anger, no regret, no disgust, _nothing_, "it's not good to confuse lust and love."

_I knew this would happen. I guess today really is cursed..._

"Agreed. Whew, glad that's over with," I'm _trying_ to make him angry now, just to see some kind of a reaction. But I'm unsuccessful.

I leave. Without a glance back, or a second thought, I plainly walk out the door and leave. I am not headed for the dorm, that's probably where _he_ would be soon. Instead, I sit on a bench outside. I cannot bear to think of that _thing_ that occurred just moments before the "return to the past", but my mind can't stop wandering back to that accidental, strange, magical, gentle, wonderful-

_Wait...back up. Did I just describe the kiss Odd and I shared as "wonderful" and "magical"? What's going on here!_

I remember his eyes. I always think of his eyes. Even before we became friends I did. It's not because I'm a creep or a stalker. It's because whenever I look into, or think about them, I get this eerily familiar feeling. Like I have seen those eyes a million times.

_But that can't be possible._

I immediately get inspired to draw something. I'm not entirely sure what, but I recognize this feeling of longing for a pen and paper. I plow through my backpack, looking for a – most likely torn, crumpled, and/or used – piece of paper. I am surprised to, instead, find a professional drawing tablet.

_Where did I get this?_

"This is the property of Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern," I read aloud this small sentence that is in my handwriting. I still don't understand. I have never bought, seen, or written on any object like this before.

After a moment of deep thought, I shrug my shoulders and open the notepad.

My mouth drops. My eyes widen. "My" notepad almost drops to the ground.

_How...how does this tablet know what I was going to draw?_

I turn to the second page of the notepad, persuading myself that the drawing was just a coincidence. I am, however, quickly proved wrong when my eyes meet the same _exact_ drawing as the first.

_This is just an illusion. Has to be._

I flip the next page, then the one after, over and over again, becoming increasingly frantic with every turned page. I reach the end of the book, having only one more page left to turn. I turn the page, finding the same drawing: a violet floating in a black pool of darkness. It's strange, though; in the place of the middle of the flower, there's a keyhole. I am way past déjà vu at this point. My finger darts forward, tracing a circle around the keyhole. It's like my limbs suddenly have a mind of their own.

**~*~_Flashes of flashbacks_~*~**

_...our intertwined hands engulfed in a faint purple hue..._

_...his menacing voice ricocheted against the walls of our prison..._

_...I bit his shoulder to stop my scream of ecstasy..._

_...the thud wasn't a dull one, but we were already so far gone that we couldn't even register it..._

_...the cursed ringing of our phones..._

_...his soft gaze replaced with a hard sneer..._

_...her face contorted of fifty different emotions..._

_...just as before, the bright flash had interrupted that sweet, blissful moment..._

_...the passion and despair running in that one little movement, was enough for me to roughly slam him against the wall..._

**~*~_End of Flashbacks_~*~**

When, finally, those familiar images stop running through my head, I find myself curled up on the ground. It is now dark out, and the tablet is nowhere to be seen.

_Those thoughts. Why do they feel so familiar? I have not yet lived them, so where could they have come from? Gah, if only-_

A warm breeze interrupts my thoughts. Something lands on my lap, but it's not rain. I look down check what the object is.

It's a violet.

* * *

**~{Odd's POV}~**

I feel myself being yanked into a deserted classroom. I recognize it as the Italian class I took last year. Although I didn't need it. I speak fluent Italian.

I turn my attention back to the mystery person. I cannot see him from where I'm standing; his figure is cloaked in the dark shadows of this room. But that can't stop me from feeling his eyes on me, staring as if I am some freak animal at the zoo. I am ready to fight if this mystery person wishes me any harm.

In the silence, I can hear the soft tick-tocking of the clock in the front of the classroom. I, rapidly becoming impatient, attempt to say something. The sudden gust of wind silences my questions, though. I can no longer see the mystery person, the classroom. I can no longer hear the gears inside the clock shifting every second.

**~*~_Flashes of flashbacks_~*~**

_...the bright violet floating in the still, black water of the never-ending sea...-_

**~*~_Flashbacks Interrupted_~*~**

I hear the sharp tone of Ulrich's voice. I have no idea what he just said. I open my mouth, trying to ask him to repeat that, but all that comes out is, "Good. It's not good to confuse lust and love."

Before I have the chance to be confused or shocked about why those possessed words slipped out of my mouth, the strange visions take over my train of thought.

**~*~**_**Flashbacks Continued**_**~*~**

_...our intertwined hands engulfed in a faint purple hue..._

_...his menacing voice ricocheted against the walls of our prison..._

_...I didn't stop those wandering fingers this time..._

_...the thud wasn't a dull one, but we were already so far gone that we couldn't even register it..._

_...the cursed ringing of our phones..._

_...he backed up at least 2 yards..._

_...her face contorted of fifty different emotions..._

_...just as before, the bright flash had interrupted that sweet, blissful moment..._

_...I felt the wall hit my back; it hurt, but I didn't care..._

**~*~_End of Flashbacks_~*~**

I feel like throwing up when I finally come to.

_Those visions. Why do they feel so eerily familiar? I have not yet lived them, so where could they have come from? Hmm, if only-_

I feel a warm breeze blow from outside.

_Huh? I'm not even facing..._

But I don't finish that thought. Instead, I gape at the broken blinds carelessly scattered around the room. I feel something cold brush against my left cheek, and I snap my head to the left. I don't see anyone. That really scares me. Then I see it, the violet slowly falling to the floor.

_Something I should remember about violets? I feel like I should. Like it's only common sense that I would..._

I look to the window, like it will have all the answers to my questions painted on it in big, bold font. I don't know why – maybe it's just bad luck? - but what I see on the other side of the window only succeeds in giving me more questions.

Violets. Violets are drifting along in the soft breeze.

**TBC...**

* * *

Yayyy! I FINALLY got my computer back! Aha! I spent all day today stalling and trying to get back into my "writer's mood" (epic case of writer's block -_-")

Sorry the chapters are so short, guys. I do intend on making them longer, but my short attention span limits me :\ But, hey, I gave you - confusing, unconnected - spoilers! xD

Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Some unrelated random shiz that you need to get off of your chest?

Review!

l

l

l

V


	5. Undisclosed Desires

(A/N): First off, I am SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! You wouldn't believe the amount of homework and essays my teachers assign! I swear, sometimes they confuse us for college students. (-_-")

******IMPORTANT******

Ulrich's POV = **Bold font**

Odd's POV = _Italic font_

Both Odd's and Ulrich's POV = _**Both bold and italic font**_

Song lyrics = Normal**  


* * *

I'm walking in the unpopulated hallways thinking that I am hallucinating; thinking that all of the things that have happened today, couldn't possibly be. I'm confused. On one hand, I'm humiliated for kissing my best friend, whom now I know never wanted me to. On another hand I feel longing, longing for more of that sweet bliss that I have never before felt with any girl.**

**This isn't right; thinking about kissing Odd; thinking about something that I would have never even randomly thought of before today.**

**But even that isn't right. Now that I think about it, I do remember having this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I would talk to him, look at him, or even think about the source of all these emotions.**

"**Yo, Ulrich," I hear someone whisper. The voice sounds annoyingly familiar.**

"**What, William?" I spat at his name, like it's some sort of disgusting fungus.**

"**Why the sudden rude attitude?" It's more of a taunt than a question.**

"**You know, I've had a really shitty day. And as much as I would **love** to stick around for all of your childish crap, I actually have a life," he looks a little shocked, not that I blame him. Ever since we met we had constantly been at each others' necks. Fighting without any chance of giving up. I take a step forward, continuing my way to my dorm, when a cruel chuckle erupts from William's throat.**

"**Is that why you were a no-show for your little date with Yumi?"**

**Yumi. She was just one of the billions of things William and I fight over.**

Was.

**I am, strangely enough, not infuriated by that question. Not even a flicker of anger. I turn slightly, nonchalantly speaking one word, "No."**

"**Hmm...I wonder. What was the reason, then? Did it have anything to do with you seeing Yumi and me?"**

"**'Seeing Yumi and me'...? You're going to have to be a little bit more specific, but I won't force you to. I'm not entirely sure if that piece of fuzz you call your brain can handle it."**

"**Seeing Yumi and me making out, oh so passionately, on the bench at the park. Now can **your** tiny brain handle that?" He answers with that same creepy smirk.**

"**I can't say that I did, but thanks for the heads up," it wasn't all a lie. I only saw them in action once, and that was not what counted as reality at the moment, "now, if you'll excuse me-"**

"**Well, then just where exactly were you?"**

**For a moment I think about telling him the truth, to see what his reaction would be, "I think I was finishing up the science essay that's due tomorrow," but, in the end, I decide not to.**

"**There's a science essay due tomorrow?" He asks, worry creeping into his voice.**

**I turn around, briskly walking back to my dorm, a sly smile sneaking its way upon my lips, "Yup."

* * *

**

I Want To Reconcile The Violence In Your Heart  
I Want To Recognize Your Beauty's Not Just A Mask  
I Want To Exorcise The Demons From Your Past  
I Want To Satisfy The Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart...

* * *

_The music slowly fades until it is completely silent. I wait for the song to replay. When it does, however, Ulrich walks in through the open doorway. Frowning, he closes the door._

"_You _are_ aware that it's after midnight, right? What are you trying to do? Get both of us detention with Jim?" he hisses as he walks toward my iHome._

"_Oh, yeah, and slamming doors is _so much_ more cautious." The sarcasm in my voice is thick. So thick in fact, that he stops dead in his tracks._

"_Coming from the fool who blasted music and left the freaking door open!" He grabs his jacket from the back of the desk chair, "I shouldn't have to take this shit. I should've asked Principle Delmas for a different dorm arrangement a _long_ time ago," he mumbles angrily, turning the doorknob, "especially when that mutt was alive."_

_I don't think. I'm in a daze from those last few words that left his mouth. I can't even begin to comprehend them before the door clicks shut._

_Standing up, I go after him._

_Ever since my dog, Kiwi, died this past summer, I've been deathly afraid of any one of my friends leaving me._

_I softly close the door behind me and look around. He's only a few yards ahead. I'm sure I'm more than capable of catching up to him. But something's nagging at me; what will I say? "Don't be silly"? "Only an idiot would think that he would agree, let alone be sitting in his office at this time of day"? "Don't leave me"? "I love you"? My breath hitches at the last thought._

_'Wait...what? I l-love Ulrich? My best friend? The one who's head-over-heels in love with Yumi? Ulrich? A guy? I'm _not_ gay!'_

_I'm walking a step behind him now. How he doesn't hear me and walk faster, I'll never know. I especially don't know how it's possible that he can't hear Jim's tuneless whistling. There's a split in the hallway, and Ulrich starts to turn to the left. Where the whistling noise is coming from. I quickly grab his wrist, and gasp as an electric current flows up my arm. I hear another small gasp; it's Ulrich._

"_He can feel it too..." a near inaudible whisper in the still air. Its voice belongs to neither me, nor Ulrich._

_When I realize that I'm still pulling his wrist, it's too late. He trips, throwing his hands on my shoulders to steady himself. I can barely describe the electricity coursing through my body at the moment. It's like I've lived this moment a million times; the familiarity, the anticipation, the desire for more of this simple touch._

_It. Drives. Me. Insane._

_I put a finger over my lips, the signal for quiet. Don't ask me how I know he's going to say something. I wouldn't be able to give you an answer. Sure enough he opens his mouth, only to instantly shut it. His face switches to a look of question. I, feeling the small urge to explain, point to the left. Albeit the whistling is fading with each passing second, I can tell that Ulrich can hear it; for he suddenly stiffens._

_A few seconds later, the sound of a door opening and closing can be heard. Ulrich straightens up, and turns to leave. Both of my hands automatically grab at his waist. Caught off guard, he trips once more, crashing into me._

_We hit the floor with a "thud". Ulrich is the first to stand up, looking more than a little pissed. All the same, he still puts his arm out towards me: an offer to help me get up. He pulls me up a little too roughly. Our noses bonk, not hard enough to cause pain, but definitely hard enough to make me blush._

_'Gah! Why the fuck am I blushing! I'm not some lovestruck teenage girl!'_

_It's quiet for a moment. So quiet, in fact, that I can hear the soft melody of the song my iPod is repeating:_

I Know You've Suffered...

_Ulrich turns around, but before he can take a step, before he can even move, I say something in such a vulnerable voice, that I swear could never be mine, "Don't...Please...Please just _don't_ leave me."_

But I Don't Want You To Hide

_He turns back towards me, bumping our bodies in the process. **The distance between us, if there is any, is short. ****Incredibly**** short; **_unbearably_** short.**_

"Excuse me_?" His words... "Weren't _you_ the one who agreed to this?" ...are like... "Not only that, but weren't _you_ the one that said that it was bad to confuse lust with love?" ...a million... "And, correct me if I'm mistaken," ...swords... "but doesn't that mean that there are _no _feelings between us," ...covered in rust... "_whatsoever_," ...piercing into my body... "not even as _friends_?" ...in all angles possible. "Doesn't that mean that-"_

It's Cold And Loveless...

_For a moment, I wonder why he stopped. For a fraction of a second, I wonder why the hell he's looking at me that way. But then I feel it. That single, cursed teardrop rolling, ever so slowly, down my pale cheek._

_Looking down at my feet, I say five _terribly_ un-Oddlike words, "I don't think it does."_

_'O-o-dd! When did you become such a girl! I outta-'_

_I come back to reality at the sound of Ulrich's small gasp. I, unthinkingly, look up. **My eyes meet his, ****only centimeters away. I don't know who leans in first, nor do I know how it led to this. All I'm thinking about right now is the steady rhythm of our heated kiss.**_

I Won't Let You Be Denied

**I bite his lip, and run my tongue over the small indent to soothe it.**

Soothing...

_His slick tongue rubs against my bottom lip, causing my undisclosed desires to take over. I open my mouth, my own tongue darting out to meet his in a dance for dominance._

I'll Make You Feel Pure

**'What if someone were to see us?'**

**The thought frightens me beyond beliefs. What **would** happen if someone caught us in the act right now? Would I be more horrified, or...somehow feel doomed?**

**I pull away, and he gives me a look of rejection. Dazedly, I shake my head. Wrapping my hand around his long, slender fingers, I – motivated purely out of...umm...lust, yeah, that's it – quickly lead him back to our room.**

Trust Me...

_He closes the door and turns around._

_His_

_Hair; standing up in countless directions_

_Lips; swollen and ruby red_

_Cheeks; flushed_

_Breath; fast and ragged_

_Deep brown eyes; overflowing with lust and excitement_

_To say I'm not aroused would be a blatant lie._

_'What the fuck, Odd! I'm. Not. Gay! I swear, I'm not, I'm not, I'M NOT!'_

_My words of denial repeating in my head surprise me with how much they annoy me. But, it's aggravating; not knowing much about myself anymore, wanting something that my family, my _dad,_ would definitely disapprove of. I just..._

_I forget what I was debating about; wonderfully warm, sticky lips cover mine once again. It's strange, how all of my annoyance and doubt can completely evanesce with one small, simple action._

You Can Be Sure

**I groan when he bucks his hips into mine. The action is so desperate – violent, even – that I feel the need slow things down a little bit. It's almost **too** overwhelming, the speed of all of this. But I cannot seem to stop my actions.  
**

**I tenderly kiss the corner of his mouth, stringing wet kisses all the way down his jaw, to his deliciously soft neck.**

I Want To Reconcile The Violence In Your Heart

_I unconsciously throw my head back, allowing more room for his achingly hot, sweet kisses. I moan loudly, my cheeks slightly flushing, when he sucks on a small patch of skin. My neck feels like it's on fire from all of this attention._

_I feel at loss when he finally stops. He blows on the red mark, making it pleasantly tingle, and presses our slightly sweaty foreheads together. His eyes once again meet mine. They are still clouded with lust, but there's something else beneath the surface. And, although it's something I've never noticed before, I can't seem to recognize that one, simple emotion, practically screaming out its name._

I Want To Recognize Your Beauty's Not Just A Mask

"**Neither do I," I whisper, responding to his statement from before.**

**I don't understand why I called Kiwi a mutt. Nor do I understand why I care so much more than I, a friend, should. But maybe that's because I always have—since day number one.**

**'I feel a possessive impulse to protect him; a possessive impulse to relieve his grief over Kiwi. _I feel some strange connection. Like, maybe...somehow...nah, not possible.'_**

I Want To Exorcise The Demons From Your Past

_I don't know if we are anywhere near continuing. And I really don't know if that thought is more relieving than it is...er—disappointing...? I should probably get up, to reassure him that I don't expect anything out of this; that he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. But I'm not able to tear my eyes away from his, not able to break this delicate contact. Instead, I find myself subconsciously crawling closer to him._

_'When did we stop standing and sit on the floor?'_

_He's pleasantly warm—like how the summer sun feels on your icy skin, after you've went for a freeze-my-sorry-ass-off dip in the pool. Both of our eyes are still glued together, neither of us willing to part at the moment. My lips brush slightly against his. It's comforting, but nowhere near satisfying._

I Want To Satisfy The Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart

**His lips ghost over mine. If it were anybody else, I would pass them as a hopeless tease. But with him? It's undeniably the exact opposite situation:**

**The passion and despair running in that one little movement, is enough for me to roughly slam him against the wall, kissing him senseless.**

Please Me...

_I can feel the wall hit my back; it hurts, but I don't care. Taking advantage of my surprised state, Ulrich slips his tongue between my teeth, not even giving me a chance for dominance._

Show Me How It's Done

**He's flustered. I can tell.**

**But that alone won't stop me. If anything, it just makes me hunger for more.**

**Regaining himself, he forces my tongue back into my mouth, pushing his own tongue in there instead. His hand slithers up my shirt, soft, slender fingers teasing one of my nipples.**

Tease Me...

_**And it hits me. Like a photo of some obvious item, blurred and disoriented, put back into focus. Like you knew what it was, this feeling, from the very beginning.**_

**_I _**want**_ this; really, truly, _**want**_ this. I want this undisclosed desire so bad, I could scream it at the top of my lungs._**

You Are The One

_I pull my hands from the heat of the bare skin underneath his layers of clothing. Covering the zipper of his jacket with my eager fingers, I start to pull it down. I'm_ aching _for the feeling of his skin. It's crazy—how incredibly fast we're going. But I really can't give a crap about that at the moment._

_My hands stop moving as Ulrich takes back his dominance. I cannot help it. The sensation of his warm, sticky lips moving with mine, in perfect sync, render me helpless._

I Want To Reconcile The Violence In Your Heart

**I feel Odd helplessly tug on my jacket zipper, once more. This makes me smile softly against his lips. Not daring to break this intoxicated caress, I gently wrap my hands around his, quickly pulling down the zipper until I am able to shrug my old, brown jacket off. **

**My fingers play at the hem of his shirt, teasing him. I realize that only one sound of pleasure has escaped his lips. I want to hear that vulnerable side of him that no one else has heard.**

**I slowly push his barrier up until it hits the undersides of his arms. After biting his upper lip one last time, I force us to separate for a moment. From there, I lift his shirt over his head, and throw the retched thing aside. Nearly ripping my own shirt off, I throw it onto the small pile as well.**

**I look at him: he looks so innocent; his demeanor so different from how it normally is.**

I Want To Recognize Your Beauty's Not Just A Mask

_This doesn't feel normal. This sharp spark of skin against skin. It feels like it has already happened with him before. But it's not under any circumstances boring. It just...feels so familiar. I cannot help but feel safe, wrapped in his arms, hoping that this sweet moment could last forever._

_But something is prodding at me in the back of my mind. What about Yumi? I heard what Ulrich and William were talking about earlier—anyone who was still up and had ears probably could. All of that talk about Yumi "breaking" Ulrich's heart—it makes me wonder...am I just a replacement? It doesn't feel right to think that, and yet..._

I Want To Exorcise The Demons From Your Past

**Picking him up, I crush my lips against his. He subconsciously wraps his skinny legs around my waist, making it harder for me to control myself. My vision is clouded with lust as I blindly slide on my bed. Despite my being an aroused teenage boy, I cannot act out any more pleasuring actions than this. It feels as if there is a solid stone wall blocking me from any further thoughts.**

**It doesn't feel normal.**

**Even as he looks directly into my eyes from underneath me, his legs still wrapped around my waist, we never break this fragile connection between our lips.**

I Want To Satisfy The Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart

**I would without a doubt **love** to take these small, affectionate actions further. But as I slip my finger under the hem of his pants, a sharp electric shock spreads throughout my body.**

Please Me...

_He whimpers, jumping to the opposite side of the bed._

_'What was up with that shock?'_

_I blink, an attempt to clear the haze of thick desire from my vision. I look around, realizing where I am, what I'm doing, what position I'm in._

"_S-sorry...I-I'll just...go, then."_

_I feel my face heat up, and I get off of Ulrich's bed, headed for my own._

Show Me How It's Done

**I see him leaving, so I lunge for his arm. I have no idea what has come over me. Nevertheless, I don't care.**

**He looks at me, his face contorted of confusion.**

Trust Me...

_**And as we lie on the bed, in an embrace filled with love and security, I know that this has happened before. Without a doubt, I have already lived this moment in time. I cannot explain it. But, somehow, I know that the answer is near.**_

_**Another great wonder: Why do I dread this close moment of truth?**_

You Are The One

* * *

~*~~*~~*~TBC...~*~~*~~*~

* * *

(A/N): Sooo, my first attempt at lime...sorry if it's too cheesy/suckish. If I get enough complaints then I will revise it.

I didn't want them to take things any further. SORRY PEOPLES! I just...don't want my story to be that abrupt. YET. I will, eventually, hopefully, change the rating to "M" in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse, nor do I own Code Lyoko. If I did, well, you read what would happen!

Another quick note: I am not abandoning this story until it's finished! I already know how it will end! My life has just been extremely hectic lately...

Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Some unrelated random shiz that you need to get off of your chest?

Review!

l

l

l

V


	6. Many apologies

Okay, okay, okay…let me start off by stating how terribly awful I feel for doing this. I know I said I would continue this story (WHICH I WILL; I have already promised myself that), but I feel that I must have a little bit of growing up to do first. I feel that my amateur writing may not be enough for you readers, let alone me. I know some of you may be mad that this isn't a new chappie, (^^') but I really need to put this story on hold, and HOLD only, for a little while.

I know that some (many) of you will take this story off of your favorites/sub list, and I accept that. I pretty much deserve that. My life has been hectic lately: relationship problems, my stupid "know-it-all" teachers, my depressing life, my friends, my laptop is broken, etc. ("etc." meaning that I should shut up now; you peoples probably don't want to listen to the rants of my life xDD)

So I will complete this story and _then _post it. I will also be writing many one-shots. I appreciate every commenter (your reviews make me cry out of joy every time I read them), and I apologize to each and every one of you wonderful people!

P.S. When I post the remaining chapters after I take this story off hold, should I add lemon? Smut? Or just keep the angsty fluff as is? Thankieee~~s! And I hope to re-post SOON! :D


End file.
